Short SEQUEL: Always Remember 'Bout You
by Saku Haruchi
Summary: Summary: Kilas cerita pendek from story Always Remember 'Bout You. Yang mana menggambarkan sedikit penyesalan Sasuke pada saat ini.


**Short SEQUEL: Always Remember 'bout You**

 **(Sorry Can't Always Beside You)**

 **.**

 **Desclimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **SasuHinaSaku**

 **.**

 **AU, Gaje, OoC, Abal, Typo(s), DLL**

 **.**

 **Here we go, Don' like don't read okay ;)?**

 **.**

 _Maaf jika diriku mengecewakanmu,_

 _Menyakiti hati terdalammu_

 _Seharusnya dirimu memanglah tidak mengenalku_

 _Karena itu, lebih baik ku menjauh dari sisimu_

 **+DEKADEKACHADEKADEKA+**

BRUUKKK

"Ittai…" teriak wanita itu

Aa, Suara ini….

Akupun segera mengalihkan padanganku kepadanya untuk memastikan.

'Ternyata memang benar ya?' tanyaku membantin entah kepada siapa itu.

"SAKURAA! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap lelaki bersurai merah kepadanya.

"Sakit baka."

Sepertinya dia sedang kesal, mungkin juga jengkel. Hmm..

Dirinya masihlah sama seperti dulu, tetap saja terlihat menyebalkan dengan omelannya dan juga sifat bar-barnya itu. Mungkin sedikit lebih berbeda dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, terlihat feminine dan manis karena rambut pinknya yang sudah memanjang.

Sepertinya dia juga telah menemukan sesosok pendamping yang lebih bisa menjaganya dan melindunginya. Diriku hanyalah bisa tersenyum saat melihatnya, walaupun dengan sedikit adanya sisa rasa penyesalan dan tak rela dalam hati ini.

Tanpa sadar diriku mengucapkan namanya "Sakura.." dengan begitu lirih. Saat dirinya telah pergi dengan lelaki berambut merah itu dari hadapanku dan juga kekasihku Hinata

"Hmm, Sa-sasu-kun..Ada apa?" ucap perempuan bermata amethyst disampingnya

"Hn, Tidak ada. Ayo" kilahku

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang memang sempat tersendat karena insiden kecil tadi.

 **+DEKADEKACHADEKADEKA+**

"Sa-Sasu-kun ss-sudah sampai," ucap Hinata

Yang sukses membangunkan lamunan entah apanya Sasuke sepanjang jalan pulang mengantar Kekasihnya.

"Aaa, segeralah masuk Hinata." Jawab Sasuke dengan lembut serta memandang kekasihnya itu dalam.

"B-baiklah, dan te-terima kk-ka-kasih untuk hari ini Sasu-kun."

"Hn" jawab lelaki itu singkat

Wanita itu masih saja berdiri di depan sasuke dengan diam dan juga sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kedua jartelunjuknya disertai muka yang sedikit memerah. Dan wanita itu sedikit lebih mendekat ke tubuh Sasuke lalu..

Cup

Setelahnya, wanita bernama hinata itu segera saja meninggalkan sasuke dengan langkah cepat memasuki rumah besarnya.

"Aaa" suara yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu setelah sekian lama dirinya terdiam beberapa detik akan tindakan kekasihnya.

Lelaki itupun hanya menatap Hinata yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sedikit susah untuk diartikan. Setelah itu dirinya sedikit menaikkan ujung kiri bibirnya tetapi dengan ekspresi sedikit sedih, berbaliklah lelaki itu dari rumah besar didepannya. Lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi rumah itu dengan menengadah memandaang langit berwarna cerah tanpa celah di atasnya.

 **+DEKADEKACHADEKADEKA+**

 _Kesalahan awalku menjadi bumerang tersendiri bagiku_

 _..._

 _Saat ku melihatmu dan mengenalmu_

 _Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu_

 _Lalu, berlanjut dengan diriku yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi milikku_

 _dan cerita tentang kebersamaan kitapun berlanjut_

 _Disisi lain ku melupakan sebuah bunga_

 _Bunga sakura yang semula mengisi hati kosong ini_

 _Hingga akhirnya aku melakukanya_

 _Bagaikan domba berkepala dua_

 _Dan menyakiti salah satu dari mereka_

 **Flashback On**

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu berdiri terisak di taman belakang Universitas Konoha yang penuh dengan pohon Sakura mekar. Dirinya tidaklah sendirian disitu, ada lelaki berambut emo tampan yang juga menemaninya. Sebenarnya jika dibilang menemani malah kurang bisa dikatakan benar. Karena dialah yang membuat perempuan itu menangis.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis merah muda itu lagi.

Lelaki yang ditanyainya hanyalah berdiri diam sambil menatapnya dengan pancaran penuh penyesalan dari mata segelap malamnya. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dia tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun, sekedar berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Sampai gadis tersebut bersuara lagi kepadanya.

"Baiklah..Hiks jika dirimu tidak mau mengatakan kebenarannya bahwa telah menghianatiku dengan berselingkuh di belakangku. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini dan kau bebas bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pacar barumu itu atau bisa juga kusebut pacar yang lebih kau cintai dan kau sayangi."

Setelah gadis itu mengatakan kalimat yang memang sedari tadi ingin dikatakannya sekaligus menyesakkan jiwa dan raganya, dia langsung berlalu pergi dari taman tersebut.

"Hn, Maafkan aku Saki.." ucap lelaki bermata kelam itu seraya memandang kepergian gadis tersebut.

Jika saja perempuan tadi melihat mata kelam sang lelaki yang menyiratkan akan kesedihan, ketidak relaan dan juga cinta yang mendalam untuknya. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Dan jika saja dia mau lebih dulu mendengarkan perkataan sang lelaki mungkin dirinya akan memaafkannya. Tetapi jika lelaki itu tidak mengulangi kesalahannya.

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

 **Owari da**

 **.**

 **+ColColcurcolan Author+**

Hehe..Gimana Short Sequelnya? Pasti kurang greget ya, dan feelnya nggak dapet sama sekali. Maaf ya, soalnya fict yang Always remember 'bout you itu emang niatnya nggak ada squelnya sama sekali atau tetek bengek yang lainya.

Duh maaf klo banyak typonya, saya nulisnya di hp. Laptopnya lagi K.O jadi ya begitulah, terus ituh flashbacknya sebenernya huruf miring, cm kok tiba" jadi tegak lurus kyak tiang bendera gitu pkok bin ajaib bnget. aah mola yo. pusying ane hehe..

Oh ya maaf juga kalo itu ceritanya semrawut kayak yang nulis, lagi antara mood gak mod soalnya wkwkwk #dilempar sandal emak karena ketawa gaje

Oh ya selamat hari raya Idul Adha. Please jangan korbankan perasaan kalian yah. cukup korbanin sapi ama kambing aja, karena aku tau itu pasti sakit banget. Masak iya baru aja merjuangin kayak 17 Agustusan kemaren langsung di korbanin wkwk. Rugi duwongss…

Oke makasih untuk kalian yang udah mau baca fict aku ini. Tapi kalo bisa **review** yah ;)

 **Salam sayang :* (Sakuharuchi)**


End file.
